


Responsibilities

by slainesplushass



Series: Slaine Week 2016 [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alexander is slaine's dad i just added the other tag for him, Arguments, Baby slaine, F/M, alexander and beatrice are fan names btw and i consider them ocs since they weren't shown in canon, also smol slaine babby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slainesplushass/pseuds/slainesplushass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need to understand, that we both have to raise this child together.”  The woman explained, much calmer this time. She really wanted her husband to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> tfw it's day 4 of slaine week and ur 2 days behind lmao. oh well better late than never. Also is that the title of the year or what. ANYWAY this fic is much lighter than the previous fic and it features Slaine's mom and dad having some family problems. I rly wanna write more slaine mom bcus in my hc she's like a sassy overly-defensive momma bear who will shove those pta meeting brownies up ur ass if u talk shit abt her son

“Should we take him to the doctor?”  
“I think we can handle it.”  
Beatrice frowned at her husband as she slowly rocked her 2 month old baby in her arms. She was up all night because of the baby’s crying and while initially she thought that he was just being cranky, in the morning she realized that was not the case. His small face was red with fever and his forehead was hot to the touch. A soft cough came from him and Beatrice sighed, carefully putting his pacifier back in his mouth.  
“You don’t care about your own child Alex. What if it’s something serious?” Beatrice’s voice came out.  
Alexander glanced up for a second at his wife and child. He noticed his wife had a worried look in her face, but he knew that she always worried too much so he shook it off. He eyed the baby in her arms and quickly resumed back to his research.  
“Slaine will be fine, dear.”  
His wife took a breath as if she was about to say something, but decided against it. She really didn’t have the energy in her to argue, especially not in front of the baby. She sighed again and decided to simply go upstairs and leave Slaine to sleep. She was going to take him to the doctor tomorrow anyways, even if her husband didn’t care. And besides, the baby had cried all night because of his fever so he was probably tired. Beatrice definitely knew that she was tired because of it.  
She quickly passed by the kitchen and grabbed some baby formula to feed Slaine. After entering his room, she sat down on an armchair near his crib and she put the bottle of baby formula in Slaine’s mouth, smiling gently at her little boy. She gently stroked his hair and hummed a song, hoping that the baby will soon fall asleep. Slaine opened his blue eyes and Beatrice’s smile grew even bigger.  
“Look at you!” She said quietly but enthusiastically, barely above a whisper “You have pretty blue eyes just like me! You’re going to grow up to be pretty just like momma.”  
Despite her cheerful teasing, there was a hint of exhaustion in her voice. She wanted to sit her husband down and talk to him about his attitude because he was very careful and attentive to her needs while she was pregnant, so she knew he could be a caring person.  
But for some reason shortly after Slaine was born, he seemed to get sucked into his research again.  
When she first met him, his dedication to his work was what drawed her in, but now it was an obstacle. A problem which she didn’t know how to solve . She didn’t know if she **could** solve it.  
Slaine whined, which was usually an indicator that he was full. Beatrice pulled the bottle out of his mouth, replacing it with his pacifier and continuing her singing hoping he’d fall asleep soon, so she can talk with her husband about his attitude.  
“Don’t worry sweetie,” her gentle voice broke the silence, “you’re going to be okay. I’ll make sure of that.”  
It didn’t take long for Slaine to fall asleep, especially with the full tummy. She carefully put him in his crib and tucked him in, taking one last look at him to make sure he’s comfortable. She quietly exited the room and went downstairs to the study to talk with her husband, but upon arrival she found that he wasn’t there.  
_‘He probably went to get something to eat’_ she thought, and made her way to the kitchen. When she arrived she found her husband sloppily making one of his peanut butter and jam sandwiches, and shoving anything he found appetizing from the fridge into his mouth. She crossed her arms, annoyed at her husband’s lack of effort to even make a proper meal.  
“We need to talk.”  
Alexander glanced up once at her and upon seeing her annoyed glare he knew that there was going to be an argument. He put the sandwich on a plate and sat down on the kitchen table.  
“Alright. Let’s talk.”  
Beatrice poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down opposite of him. She took a deep breath and exhaled, mentally preparing herself. She knew her husband can be very stubborn when he wanted to defend his point and that despite him being a scientist, he had an extremely thick skull when it came to understanding anyone around him.  
“Look,” she began “I don’t know what’s come over you lately. Ever since I came out of the hospital, you sort of forgot about our son, since _apparently_ he was more important while he was a fetus.”  
Alexander sighed in annoyance. He didn’t really want to have this conversation right now, especially considering he had a lot of work to do.  
“Look, Bea, you know it’s not like-”  
“No, it’s exactly like that!” his wife interrupted him. “Ever since we met you always seem to be engulfed in your work. I found your determination charming 2 years ago but now…” Her voice sounded defeated rather than angry. “We have a child now. We’re a family. You can’t ignore your responsibilities as a father, Alex.”  
The man looked at his wife and rubbed his temples.  
“I’m not ignoring my responsibilities, I’m working and putting food on the table for this family Beatrice.”  
“No, no you’re not!” She yelled at him without realizing that the baby was sleeping. Before Alex said anything, a loud cry was heard from upstairs.  
“Great, you woke him up with your yelling.” Alexander said in an attempt to change the subject. “I’ll go get him.”  
“Oh, so _now_ you suddenly care!” His wife replied, annoyed, as she followed after him to Slaine’s room.  
When they got there, Alexander carefully scooped up his son and started rocking him in an attempt to calm him down.  
“You’re holding him all wrong and you’re rocking him too fast.” Beatrice’s voice came out cynical and even more annoyed than before. “Here, let me help you.”  
After showing her husband how to properly hold a 2 month old and teaching him that he shouldn’t shake the baby that fast, Slaine actually started calming down. At the sight of her little one’s face, Beatrice had started to calm down too.  
“You need to understand, that we both have to raise this child together.” The woman explained, much calmer this time. She really wanted her husband to understand  
“I know I just… I’m trying my best to help out but I really don’t know how.”  
Beatrice didn’t shift her sight from her baby and neither did Alexander. They watched as Slaine’s eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep again. His dad carefully put him back in his crib and the two parents walked out back into the kitchen to continue their conversation.  
“Look Alex, I know it’s hard for both of us” Beatrice resumed the conversation without even bothering to sit down again. She felt tired too, and she just wanted to get this over with and go to sleep. “But we have to make sure that our son gets love and care from both of his parents. I know you’re working hard but I’m going to go back to work soon so that you don’t have to earn everything yourself.”  
Alexander looked at his wife and felt guilt building up in his stomach. Maybe he really was being neglectful? He wanted to say something but he didn’t know what.  
“We _both_ have to put food on the table and we _both_ have to take care of our son. We’d both overwork ourselves if we didn’t split our responsibilities. And besides,” Beatrice made direct eye contact with her husband “He’s _our_ son. Not mine, not yours, ours. We need to be by his side when he grows up”  
And with that Beatrice left the room, leaving her husband to soak in the words. he sat down and slowly chewed on his sandwich. He didn’t know what to do about this because on one hand he truly wanted to be there for Slaine, but on the other hand he didn’t know how. He was already doing everything he could wasn’t he?  
An hour had passed. Alexander walked out of the bathroom and into his and his wife’s bedroom, only to find her already dressed in her PJs. She didn’t say a single word to him.  
He quickly took out a pair of boxers and a shirt to sleep in, but he couldn’t help but think that he had to say something. He layed down next to his wife and sighed.  
“did you give Slaine any medicine?” was all that he could muster.  
“No. This is the first time he’s sick and I don’t know what to give him.” Beatrice didn’t mention that she was going to the doctor tomorrow.  
“Hey you said you wanted to see the doctor tomorrow right?”  
At those words Beatrice felt a bit surprised. She didn’t expect her husband to care about this, especially considering what he said earlier.  
“I thought you said that we can handle it?”  
“Well yes but…”He couldn’t find the words in him. He knew that in reality, despite what he said they really didn’t have things under control. “It wouldn’t hurt to talk to a doctor right? He can give us proper medicine...” He truly wanted to help his son. _Their_ son.  
“Yes I’m going to take Slaine to the doctor tomorrow.”  
Alexander inched closer to his wife and snuggled into her. “Let’s take him together, okay?”  
Beatrice smiled. Maybe her husband wasn’t that hard to teach after all.  
“Okay. Let’s go together.”


End file.
